Failed Attempt?
by Jonathan 81
Summary: (Complete) After a confrontation with Raphael, Michaelangelo realizes the truth, and decides to do something about it. Enjoy. R/R.


Title:Failed Attempt?  
Rating:PG-13  
Author:White Werewolf  
Summery:After a confrontation with Raphael, Michaelangelo realizes the truth, and decides to deal with it.  
Disclaimer:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles are owned by Laird, Eastlman, and Mirage Studios  
Author Notes:This is not a part of the Half Shellverse. This is solely a TMNT fic, no Buffy characters are mentioned. If you want to read my Buffy/TMNT crossover series, go to my website: . Click the button, FanFiction, under the sub-category, Half Shellverse.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
********  
Turtle Lair  
Manhattan, New York  
March 5, 2003  
10:00 PM  
********  
  
"That's got to be the stupidest thing you ever suggested, Mikey. How the hell did you come up with that?"  
  
Michaelangelo said to his brother, Raphael, "I saw it in an old movie. I thought that it would work."  
  
"Well, it didn't. It's always the same thing with you, Mikey. You always come up with these insane solutions. I mean, you thought that we should dress up like cats and go after Rat King."  
  
He narrowed his eyes, "That was a good idea. I thought so anyway."  
  
"Well, it wasn't. And because of your stupidity, we almost lost Master Splinter."  
  
Tears started to appear, "Alright, I'm sorry, Raph. What else can I say, huh?"  
  
The red banded turtle replied, "I don't know, Michaelangelo. It's your brain. You should learn how to use it."  
  
Michaelangelo couldn't take it anymore. He had to get out of the sewers and get some fresh air. So, he grabbed his fedora and trench coat, and headed out of the lair.  
  
Just before he was out of earshot, Raphael yelled, "Yeah, that's it, Mickey. You're not needed. All you are is a liability."  
  
Those words hurt him to the core. Without any further hesitation, he sprinted out of the sewers and onto the live streets of Manhattan.  
  
********  
Streets of Manhattan  
Manhattan, New York  
March 3, 2003  
10:30 PM  
********  
  
Michaelangelo just spent the last half hour walking aimlessly though Manhattan.  
  
The whole time his mind was replaying what Raphael told him. Those words kept echoing throughout his mind, and it sounded like a broken record.  
  
All of a sudden, the clouds gathered into the nightsky, and rain started to pore. 'Great, just great,' he thought, 'I so don't need this right now.'  
  
But rather than head back into the sewers, he continued on his walk. As time slipped by, he started to realize that his brother was right.  
  
He was a liability.  
  
All he did was suggest stupid solutions.  
  
Tears started to well up in his eyes. His orange bandana was getting soaked from his tears and the drops of rain that fell upon it.  
  
He quickly found himself at the Washington Bridge, and he started to walk across it on the footpath. Cars were speeding by, but no one seemed to stop. 'I know what this means," he thought, 'nobody wants me around.'  
  
Then his Turtle Com started beeping. He didn't want to talk to anyone, so with all the bottled up emotion, he threw the communicator out into the water.  
  
So, he came to a halt and stared at the water below. All he had to do was make one giant step, and it would all be over. There would be no more pain, and that brought a weak smile to his face.  
  
The orange banded turtle took a deep breath, and took a half a step off the bridge when he felt his arm being pulled.  
  
"Don't do this, Mikey!" The voice yelled.  
  
********  
Turtle Lair  
Manhattan, New York  
March 5, 2003  
10:05 PM  
********  
Donatello came out of his workshop to see his brother heading out of the sewer opening. He turned his head and saw Raphael leaning against the wall.  
  
"What was that about, Raph?"  
  
He glanced at his brother, "Oh, nothing. I was just talking to Mikey."  
  
The turtle shook his head, "It just wasn't talking, was it? What did you say to him, Raphael?"  
  
His brother glared at him, "Listen Donny, I finally brought some truth to the surface. Obviously, Mikey didn't like what I said, and decided to take a walk."  
  
Normally, Donatello would let his brother go out for walks. It was the best way to release some steam. But, from what he heard, he knew that this was going to be more serious than Raphael realized.  
  
He went to the coat rack, and grabbed his trench coat and fedora. The inventor said to his brother, "I heard what you were telling him, Raph. How could you say such things? He's your brother, and you said those horrible things."  
  
Raphael sneered, "I just told him what he needed to hear. No one else was going to say it, so I decided to step up."  
  
Donatello shook his head, "I'm going after him."   
  
He headed for the sewer opening, and turned around once more to look at him, "When we get back, we're going to have a long talk. That includes, you, Mikey, Leo, Master Splinter, and I."  
  
Then Donatello headed out the door. If he stayed any longer, he would've heard Raphael saying, "What have I done?"  
  
********  
Streets of Manhattan  
Manhattan, New York  
March 3, 2003  
10:25 PM  
********  
  
Donatello just spent the last twenty-five minutes searching for his brother. The problem was, he didn't know where to look.  
  
He tried to use of Turtle Com, but Michaelangelo didn't answer. The same went for Leonardo, and Splinter. 'Where is everybody?' he thought.  
  
After the entire attempted calling, Donatello continued on his search. Finally he came upon Washington Bridge.  
  
That's when he saw him. Michaelangelo was standing by the railing on the bridge. After some waiting, the turtle stepped onto the railing. His eyes widened at what he saw. His brother, Michaelangelo, was going to jump off the bridge.   
  
At that very moment, Donatello ran with all his heart. The whole time praying that his brother wouldn't take that final step.   
  
He tried calling out his name, but Michaelangelo didn't answer. So, he did the next best thing, he came to where his brother stood, and immediately grabbed his him. "Don't do this, Mikey!"  
  
With a heave, Donatello pulled his brother into his arms and wrapped them around him. "What were you doing?"  
  
But before he could answer, Michaelangelo just broke down in his arms, and cried his eyes out. The purple banded turtle didn't know what to do, except hold his brother. "Why would you want to jump?"  
  
Michaelangelo looked up into his eyes and said, "I just feel so empty, Donny. Raph was right. All I am is a liability. You, Leo, and Raph would be better off with out me."  
  
He shook his head, "Don't ever think that way about yourself. Listen, Michaelangelo. I love you. You hear me, Mikey? I love you."  
  
Michaelangelo looked up at his brother with a tear stained face, "How'd you know where to find me?"  
  
"I came searching for you. I heard everything Raphael said to you, Mikey. And, it's not true. You're not a liability." He paused, and then continued, "Why didn't you answer the Turtle Com?"  
  
Michaelangelo turned his head, and gazed at the water below, "I wasn't in the mood to talk, so, I...I.."  
  
"You what?"  
  
He took a deep breath and said in an almost whispered voice, "I threw it in the water."  
  
Donatello sighed, "Don't worry about it. I'll make a new one for you."  
  
He then went to his belt, and pulled out his communicator. "I'm going to call the guys, Mikey. We're going to have a long talk when we get back to the lair."  
  
"Do we have to?"  
  
He nodded, "Yes, we do. We need to talk about this. Committing suicide is no laughing matter."  
  
"I didn't think so."  
  
With that said, the two brothers headed for the lair. The whole time Donatello opened his communicator, and called everyone. Telling them to meet them at the lair.  
  
********  
Turtle Lair  
Manhattan, New York  
March 3, 2003  
10:45 PM  
********  
  
Raphael was pacing back and forth and his arms hugged his chest. "I hope Mikey's alright." He said to his brother and sensei.  
  
"I don't know what happened, Raph." Leonardo spoke up, "But it had to be serious with the way Mikey left."  
  
"That sounds very true," Splinter agreed, "Often times Raphael, you go too far, and someday someone is bound to get hurt or even worse, die."  
  
"I know, I know, Master Splinter. I've got a big mouth."  
  
"That's what I'm been trying to tell you all these years," Leonardo stated.  
  
At that very moment, Donatello came in while he held on to his brother. "We've got a problem." Donatello said. Then he turned to Raphael, "Guess where I found him?"  
  
Raphael shrugged, "Normally, I would say something funny, but it's not the time nor the place. So, to tell you the truth, I don't know."  
  
Donatello ignored the comment, "I found Michaelangelo about to step off a bridge."  
  
"He what?" Leonardo asked with his eyes widening.  
  
The inventor said, "He was going to commit suicide, Leo. If I didn't reach him when I did, then he would've drowned." As he said that, Donatello walked Michaelangelo to an open chair, and sat him down.  
  
Splinter walked up to his seated student, and asked, "Is this true, Michaelangelo? Did you try to commit suicide?"  
  
He nodded, and replied in an almost whispered voice, "I did, Master Splinter."  
  
Leonardo pulled a stool from by the table, and dragged to in front of the chair. Then he sat on it, "Why would you do something like that?"  
  
Raphael sighed, "I can answer that, Leo. Before Mikey left we had a conversation. And I guess that it was too close to home." He turned to his brother, "You got to understand, Mikey. What I told you was wrong. Just plain wrong. I didn't mean to say those things."  
  
Michaelangelo continued in his low voice, "Well, you did, and it hurt."  
  
Donatello looked at his red banded brother, "I guess it hurt so bad, that Mikey wanted to kill himself."  
  
"I know. And I'm sorry, Mikey. I truly am." Raphael said with sincerity.  
  
Leonardo looked at his sensei, "So, where does this leave us now?"  
  
The teacher replied, "It appears that Michaelangelo is really hurting, and that he needs counseling."  
  
Michaelangelo stood up from the chair, "But, I don't want any counseling."  
  
Donatello sighed, "You need it. And, I'm going to be there with you. Helping you get your life back together."  
  
"I'm going to help too," Raphael agreed.  
  
Leonardo got off his stool and stated, "We'll all help you."  
  
Splinter smiled, "That we will, my son. That we will."  
  
Michaelangelo shrugged, "I guess there's nothing else to talk about right now."  
  
The inventor shook his head, "Well, we're done tonight. But tomorrow, we'll start the counseling."  
  
The End 


End file.
